Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (Alexandra Swan Ver)
translated as 'Beast Power Squadron Dinosaur Ranger, is of the 37th entry in the Super Sentai series. It replaced Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 6, 2013, it was joined by one week after Wizard's finale. On February 16, 2014 it was replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Kyoryuger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It was also dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Dino Force'' (파워레인저 다이노포스 Pawoleinjeo Dainoposeu), which in turn spawned a Korean-made sequel season, Power Rangers Dino Force Brave. Story Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Earth was invaded by an alien menace called Deboth, the leader of an invasion army. On the verge of extinction, some of the dinosaurs are transformed into Zyudenryu and seal Deboth and his forces in ice. Now, in the modern world, the Deboth Army have thawed and now intend to commence the mass extinction of humanity while thawing their still frozen leader. But having prepared for it, Wise God Torin gathers the only people capable of helping the Zyudenryu stop the Deboth Army: , which has been shortened to . Characters Main Kyoryugers Other Kyoryugers Future Kyoryugers Allies *Gentle *Mikoto Amano *Moshinosuke Iwaizumi *Rika Fukui *Rin Katsuyama *All Super Sentai **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ***Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * * Civilians * Shiro Mifune (Ian's deceased best friend) * Rika Fukui (Nobuharu's niece) * Kenichi Fukui (Nobuharu's deceased brother-in-law) * Genryu Rippukan (Souji's father) * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Souji's mother) * Mitsuhiko Kanna Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Priests *** Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *** Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin *** Crimson High Priest Salamaz ** Debo Knights *** Raging Knight Dogold *** Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *** Resentful Knight Endolf *** Joyful Knight Candelilla **** Funfilled Spy Luckyuro *** New Joyful Knight Killborero *** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo ** Zetsumates *** Debo Hyogakki *** Debo Viruson *** Debo Nagareboshi ** Grunts *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima ** Debo Monsters D's Splinter Faction * Ashy * Lamunea Space War God Borudosu's Army * Space War God Borudosu * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Golem Soldiers * Barmia Soldiers * Buglars Arsenal Mecha Episodes Main cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voice): * Chaos (Voice): * Candelilla (Voice and Human Form): * Dogold (Voice): * Aigallon (Voice): * Luckyuro (Voice): * Endolf (Voice): * New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo (Voice): * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voice): * Deboth (Voice): * Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voice, Doctor Ulshade: Recurring allies *Dantetsu Kiryu: *Shiro Mifune: *Yuko Fukui: *Rika Fukui: *Genryu Rippukan: *Gentle: *Ramirez: *Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: *Yayoi Ulshade: Guest stars *Hiroshi Nakazato: *Mikoto Amano (Meeko): *Ferocious Knight D (Voice): *Reiko Tanba: * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Mecha theme *KYORYUZIN ** *Houkou! Bragigas **